christian_metalfandomcom-20200213-history
Kade Dodson
Jeremiah Kade Dodson (October 6, 1985-October 12, 2018) was an American musician that began his career in 2012. Dodson was a part of the death metal band Abated Mass of Flesh and the mathcore band The Tony Danza Tapdance Extravaganza. On October 12, 2018, Dodson passed away at the age of 33.Beard, Mason (October 18, 2018). "Kade Dodson (ex-Abated Mass of Flesh) passes away". The Metal Onslaught. Retrieved on October 18, 2018. History Kade Dodson was born in 1985 in Lebanon, Tennessee in the United States.Sciera (January 28, 2013). "Kade Dodson". Encyclopedia Metallum. Retrieved on October 18, 2018. The Tony Danza Tapdance Extravaganza and Abated Mass of Flesh (2011-2017) Dodson had been in a mathcore band called The Tony Danza Tapdance Extravaganza, who was a bigger band in the area of Murfreesboro, Tennessee. The band hired Dodson for a short tour, around mid-2011. However, it was a brief stint. Dodson met Zack Plunkett in a Hot Topic in 2012, which Plunkett was working at. Plunkett was wearing a Dying Fetus shirt, which Dodson complimented and the two began to discuss brutal death metal. Dodson remarked he had wanted to play that style but could not find anyone to perform with and Plunkett mentioned that his band, Abated Mass of Flesh was looking for a drummer."Abated Mass of Flesh Interview". JesusWired.com. October 28, 2013. Retrieved On October 18, 2018. Around mid-2013, the band entered the studio to record a studio album, The Omen King, with the lineup of Dodson, Plunkett on Guitars, Matt Plunkett on Vocals and Logan Hayworth on Bass. The four together recorded the album with Jordan Casey, a friend of the band's. Dodson recorded the Drums for the album over a few days."Abated Mass Of Flesh Studio Update #1". YouTube. April 11, 2013. Retrieved on October 18, 2018."Abated Mass Of Flesh Studio Update #2". YouTube. April 19, 2013. Retrieved on October 18, 2018."Abated Mass Of Flesh Studio Update #3". YouTube. May 12, 2013. Retrieved on October 18, 2018. Following the album being recorded, it was released through Rottweiler Records, marking Dodson debut with the band and the band's debut studio album. Dodson departed from the band following the release and his position was taken over by Riley Wingate. In 2017, the band released Sands of Time, which was compilation release that featured four tracks from The Omen King, "Gather in Strength", "Iniquitous Decimation", "Vital Extrication" and "Saul I Am", which Dodson was credited with arrangement, writing and performance."Abated Mass of Flesh - Sands Of Time". Discogs. Retrieved on october 18, 2018. Death and Legacy (2018) On October 12, 2018, Dodson passed away."Obituary of Kade Dodson". Sellars Funeral Services. Retrieved on October 18, 2018. His cause of death is undisclosed. He is survived by parents Gregory Dodson and Mary Lynn DeWitt, his siblings Brady Dodson and Conner Dodson and his grandmothers Barbara Dodson and Mary Ruth DeWitt. The members of Abated Mass of Flesh shared their condolences with the family stating: Online magazine The Metal Onslaught covered his death as well and gave readers an overview of his career and expressing their condolences, with contributor Mason Beard stating the following: Reanimated Radio also wrote an article about Dodson's passing, however, it was much shorter.Sherwin, Blake (October 23, 2018). "Kade Dodson (former Abated Mass of Flesh drummer) Passes Away". Reanimated Radio. Retrieved on November 6, 2018. Bands Former * Abated Mass of Flesh - Drums (2013-2014) * The Tony Danza Tapdance Extravaganza - Drums Discography Abated Mass of Flesh * The Omen King (2014) * Sands of Time (2017) References Category:Christian Metal Musicians Category:Abated Mass of Flesh Members Category:Deceased